TF2 goes in SSBB
by Mr.Aang2
Summary: So a huge series that will be good until I'm done with it. Season 1 going on now for 13 chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Team Fortress 2 goes in SSBB

Me: Ok so today I have a Crossover Fanfciton that I will do until I'm done with it, so enjoy.

Prologue

The Red team were bored they don't know what to do but sit right by the Mann manor. But on that day they checkout there mail in the mail room and see that all of them have boxes with a logo that has a 2 line cross a circle that looks like a Four, they open there boxes up and see a note and the badge that had the logo on the box. They read there notes that says

"Congratulation you are now a Member of the super smash bros. If you don't what it is? It's about powerful people from another's worlds come together and fight and be friends, we have tournament every year and random matches for 7:00am-8:00pm but we do have days off on a Holidays, and Weekdays as well, also lunch breaks for 11:00-1:00. So put on your badge and a transporter will come pick you up, when you are ready. Your badge is your Badge damage, whenever you're on stage you see your face, your Team logo and damage percent on your left chest, when you get hit, your damage percent will go up by telling how hard it is. When you're off stage you damage percent go down at zero when someone takes you out, you will turn into a human trophy with the stand on the bottom of your feet. But don't worry somebody will come and touch your stand and you will be at your normal self again. Thank you for reading this we will be waiting for you, when you're ready. Sigh by Master Hand."

They look at each other dumbly and take out the damage badge they put on their left chest, and a little hologram pop out and see their faces and there damage percent at zero. Heavy said

"So what will happen now?"

"Find the button that say that we are ready." Said the Spy

"Found it." Said Demo man

Pushes the button and nothing happen, they all press there button to say that they were ready.

A few minutes later they pack there things and weapons walk outside waited for their ride to get here. Moments later a huge ship was coming in.

Changing views

Meta knight was slowing down and landing his ship where the newcomers are. He opens up the bottom hatch so they can enter.

Back to their view

The nine of saw the ship and the hatch opens they went in and toke their seats. The Hatch closes up, the ship lift up to a huge altitude like almost space wise and it shoots opens a portal to the worlds that they are going to and there first day begins.

Me: That's the end of this chapter so tomorrow; I'll try to get the other chapter done. So the load out for the Team Fortress 2 weapons will be the ones that I have and use, I can't remember that well but I'll try so please review, and follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1: First fight Smash Mansion, 7:00am, the ship landed on the landing pad, the hatch opens, when they got out and see a Mansion that was bigger than the Mann Manor. They enter the mansion there was a plumber wearing a blue and red suit, and a red cap with an M in the middle. The Italian-plumber said in an Italian voice "Welcome to super smash bros brawl, mansion we are happy to see you. My name is Mario, one of the Top 4 smashers, now we got picture with your action pose. Let our service bots take your luggage and to your room with your room mates. Now to the left is the Cafeteria, and to the right are the rooms, and straight is the courtyard, training room and the arena where we fight. So please enjoy your stay match was a Delay cause you new Comers. So go have breakfast and match will begin in about 2 hours so train hard." He left to the arena and robots came by and take their luggage and gave them their numbers, to their rooms. "They went to the cafeteria to eat, when they got there was 12 table 32 smashers plus 9 empty chairs each three side of the tables, they got in line for their food Scout had Pancakes and milk, Solider eats a special unit breakfast, Pyro had two slices of toast, Engineer had a Texas style egg, Heavy had his Sandvich in his load out so he just went to a chair to meet the guys, Demoman had Beer cause he just ate, the medic had fruit, Sniper had an Cereal, and the Spy had a piece of a Pop tart. So they went to their seats and made some new friends and that was it. 2 hours later a bell has been rung and an announcer said "All smashers to the arena I repeat All smasher head to the arena." So they put their food in the trash if they didn't finish and head to the arena. So there was a bleachers with cushions on the seats, a huge panel pop out with names that was chosen random so they toke there seat and the male announcer said the rules "There will be a one on one match with 2 minutes, only one will survive so here we go." Names were being chosen it stop on scout "Scout Vs." It goes through one more time and stops on an elf teenager with a sword and shield. "Link" "Stage Battlefield" So Scout told his friends "Wish me luck" "Go get him Scout" shouted Heavy So Scout and Link step on the two teleports and they enter the stage. "3" As a wind tornado came out of nowhere and pop out Link. "2" Scout came in running from the right side of the stage. "1" "Go" Scout made the first move and jump over link and pull out his winger and shot Link five times Link: 15% Scout: 0% Link swing his sword at him and toke Scout a few damage Link: 15% Scout: 12% Scout pulls out his large candy cane bat and hit Link up 10 feet in the air, pulls out his soda popper scattergun and gave two shot at Link. 1:30 minutes left Link: 28% Scout: 12% Link was really mad He throws his Boomerang at Scout which pulls Scout closer to him, Link spin attack him, that throws him 5 feet away from him almost to the edge. Link: 28% Scout: 36% Scout Reload his guns as quickly as he can. Link pulls out a bomb and throws it to him and Scout dodge the bomb and he saw a sphere floating around with the smash bros logo on it. He shot it with his Winger and his soda popper. It breaks and he felt power in himself and use that power. He pulls out a baseball, Link try to get away but he trip himself, Scout throws the baseball up and hold out his steal bat, and hit the ball right to him, Link was hit by the baseball and became dizzy, Scout ran right close to him and said, "BONK" Hit Link with the bat so hard he flew off the stage Time was up. The announcer said "The winner for this match is Scout." Showing scout with his bat on his shoulder and said "That's what I'm talking about." Me: That's the end of this episode or Chapter whatever you call it. So yeah, the next chapter, coming tomorrow or a later day. Please Review, follow, and add it to your favorites if you really like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2: Roomies

Hours later, lunch breaks, and the last match they did well on their first day, so they went to the rooms, and roommates. Dorm Hallway 9:00pm; they look at their numbers to check what rooms there in. Scout has room number 8, Solider room number 4, Pyro room number 5, Demoman room number 9, Heavy room number 13 on 2nd floor, Engineer room number 18 on 2nd floor, Medic room number 3, Sniper room number 6, Spy room number 10. Heavy and the Engineer went up to the 2nd floor to their room, told the other good night.

Scout found his room use his keys, opens the door, sees a blue hedgehog sitting on a chair probably waiting for him, so Scout said

"Umm… is this room number 8."

"It sure is pal, you must be my roommate."

"Yep it sure is my name is Scout, and your name."

"Sonic the hedgehog. Nice to meet you Scout."

Scout found his bag full of his clothing and regain ammo box place it right by the bunk beds, ask Sonic a question,

"Which bunk is your?"

"Bottom bunk."

"Thanks."

"Curfew starts at 11:00pm"

"Thanks for telling me the heads up"

"Welcome"

Sonic gets up, walks to the bathroom. Scout grabs a small portrait of his Mom and puts it on his desk. He went to bathroom to brush his teeth. As he walks to the bathroom, he saw a small portrait of a pink hedgehog, on Sonic desk, he call out Sonic to ask him about the picture,

"Hey Sonic."

"Yeah" said Sonic as he walks out of the bathroom

"Who's this girl." Showing him the portrait.

"My girlfriend, name Amy Rose."

"Oh" put it down on sonic desk.

Sonic grab two glasses, full it with water for Scout and for himself, put it on the table and they both sat down and talk about their life.

Few minutes earlier; Solider went to his room unlock it and shouted

"Alright who's my roomie I see separated beds with is good, I don't know why the other one big, but who car-"

He had been interrupted by a big green mutated turtle that have spikes on his shell, and spike bracelet on his arms and legs, roars in front of Solider, took off his helmet. Solider pulls out his pain train and smack him on the flat side of it, and he said

"Are you my roommate or its pet?"

The mutated turtle said in his language,

"Roommate"

"Good alright I need to know when curfew starts, where to place my stuff, and who calls the shower first. I cannot believe that I have a mutated turtle as my roommate. Do have a name friend."

"Yes, the names Bowser."

"Alright Bowser, It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Solider."

"Your bed is on the right side. Curfew start at 11:00pm" Walks to his desk writing on his journal

"Thank you; I'll put my stuff there."

Grab his weapons put them on the right side of the bed. Found drawers on the bottom of the bed; put his cloths in the drawers. Walks to his helmet pick it up and hang it on his bed pole.

Few minutes earlier Pyro meet Link his roommate that he staying with, Demoman ran to his new room and unlock it and there a warrior with a huge sword on the table, he said

"Excuse me is this room 9 the room that I stay with."

The man said,

"Yeah this is the room, the names Ike, and you are?"

"Demoman"

"Right Demoman, your bed is on the bottom bunk, so be happy to put your stuff there."

"Right" Said Demoman in a drunken voice, Ike heard his voice in a drunken voice.

"Have a little too much to drink there pal."

"Yeah you drink."

"Yes but not that heavy."

"Then have some roomie."

Ike took a beer of from his bag and drink till they got knock out by drinking much.

Me: There still more to be done not just it's done but there still more to come, so I'll updated it tomorrow and add a special chapter.


End file.
